This invention relates to solar heat collectors and more particularly relates to solar heat collectors which may be assembled without the use of special fasteners or tools.
In the ever-increasing field of solar heat collectors, most devices are increasingly complex and expensive. Some of these devices consist of large molded panels which may be mounted on a structure, assuming no projections or obstructions are present, through which a heat-collecting fluid may be circulated. Other systems are simply a plurality of pipes mounted on a roof or wall of a building and connected to circulate a heat-collecting fluid. However, these systems, though they appear simple, frequently require the knowledge of plumbing and an experienced plumber or technician to assemble and to repair. Thus, while many systems have been developed to date, they all appear to utilize special materials and require special knowledge and experience for assembly and maintenance. No system known to date is both easy to construct, install and maintain.